


Heavy Sea (Coast Guard AU)

by beam_me_up_bones



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beam_me_up_bones/pseuds/beam_me_up_bones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard McCoy is the new paramedic at the San Francisco Bay Coast Guard Station where he encounters the new recruit, Jim Kirk. McCoy has a lot to adjust to after coming from Georgia, however, Kirk helps him navigate the stresses and intensity of the station. From rescuing boats in distress to battling typhoons, the crew faces the trials and tribulations of every day coast guard life. Sometimes sacrifices must be made, and occasionally they pay off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first chapter- I should get around to posting another in a few weeks.

Chapter One: Night Shift

[1900 hours]

Leonard McCoy’s worn truck ground to a halt in front of the San Francisco Coast Guard station. Leonard stepped out and took in the fresh sea air; he was so tired of the humid sticky air down South. As he collected his things from the truck, a shockingly red convertible screeched haphazardly into the parking spot next to him. A young blond man with eyes bluer than the ocean jumped out and stuck his hand out for Leonard to shake.

“Jim Kirk- just graduated the academy last week. First day.”

“Nice to meet you,” Leonard replied shaking the outstretched hand. “I’m Leonard McCoy- I’m new here too; although not quite as fresh from the academy as you.”

“That’s a fun accent, you’re from the South I take it?”

“Yea, Georgia. Just transferred here to be the new medic.”

“That’s quite the move-- bet there’s a story there. I’ll take you for a drink after shift.” Jim replied cheerily literally skipping towards the station.

Leonard rolled his eyes; he could already tell this kid was trouble.

 

Soon after, Leonard and Jim were clad in Coast Guard uniform standing in front of a tall senior looking officer with flecks of grey peppering his hair.

“Nice to meet you McCoy and Kirk. I’m Christopher Pike, commanding officer at the station. You two ready to work? We cover a fairly populated area here with lots of local recreation and fishing vessels. Not to mention the dumb tourists that go for joy rides around the bay.”

“Yes sir, we’re ready,” Leonard replied, speaking for Jim as well.

“You can call me Pike. Now let me introduce you to the rest of the crew.”

 

The three entered a large circular room equipped with radios, maps, tracking devices and various other tools of the trade. The walls were glass, allowing one to look out over the vast bay. A group of five people stood and sat at various instruments around the room, they barely acknowledged the new recruits except to salute Pike. Pike cleared his throat and began pointing out people around the room.

“That there, he’s Spock. He’s a certified captain, apart of the science division and rescue crew. Then we have Uhura, she’s our radio and communications operator. Scotty- he’s the mechanic and a pilot. That’s Chekov; he’s also a newbie, working dispatch and apart of the rescue crew for now. Sulu- he flies our helicopter, and you’ll meet the rest of the dockhands later. Everyone, please welcome Kirk and McCoy to the shift.”

Everyone looked up, nodded vaguely, and continued working.

 

Uhura’s radio chirped and a female voice rang out, “Coast Guard U.S., this the sailing vessel Emily Lucas.”

Uhura replied smoothly; “This is the Coast Guard to the vessel hailing, how can we assist you?”

Chekov began tracing the transmission, and all crewmembers tensed, ready to be dispatched.

“We’re taking on water” the radio crackled,

“Please state your coordinates, over” Uhura commanded.

“37.69 degrees north, 122.31 degrees west”

“Roger that Emily Lucas, we have dispatch on the way. What size vessel are you? Over.”

The radio crackled again with the female voice sounding increasingly panicked now: “We’re 45 feet— oh god there is so much water” she cried.

Chekov piped up; “alright let’z have Spock and Kirk take ze Enterprise, soundz like a fairly large wessel you’ll be dealing with so better be prepared. McCoy, go with zhem as vell in case of a medical emergency. I’ll radio you details when ve get zeem.”

 

Kirk, Spock, and McCoy ran down the lighted pier where the Enterprise was docked; the night was shaping up to be a dark and cloudy one. Scotty was already revving the engine as the three jumped on board. Leonard nervously went through his med kit again, thinking of the possible injuries he was going to have to deal with, perhaps a broken bone or a drowning victim. Hell of a first night compared to how a night shift usually went for him down South. Leonard looked up to see Kirk standing on the bow with the wind blowing through his hair looking absolutely ecstatic to go do some dangerous rescue at night. Meanwhile Spock looked utterly composed, not even the wind of the surging boat mussed his hair. After twenty minuets or so, their searchlight landed on the distressed Emily Lucas, just bobbing above the water line.

 

“This is the United States Coast Guard, is anyone on board,” Spock called out on the load speaker.

A bedraggled looking women pulled herself up from the cockpit of the sinking sailboat and frantically waved her arms.

“Is there anyone else on board with you ma’am?”

“Just my husband, but he’s unconscious,” she wailed.

“We’ll come get you in a moment,” Spock yelled.

“All right lads, I’ll hold her here while you go fetch em’,” Scotty yelled.

Spock turned to Kirk and McCoy while grabbing the rescue gear, “Kirk, we’re going to board the Emily Lucas from her stern, I will take point, and secure the woman to a harness and you will pull her up to the Enterprise. Then I will backboard the husband and you’ll help me swim him up. McCoy- you be ready to receive.”

 

The plan was executed quickly and once the crew of the Emily Lucas was pulled aboard McCoy proceeded to wrap the couple in shock blankets and managed to revive the husband. He found no major trauma; the husband only had a slight head wound. McCoy called for an ambo to meet them back at the base and Spock recorded the location of the soon to be submerged Emily Lucas. As Scotty pulled away Leonard looked back to see the mast just slip beneath the waves.

As they pulled back into the slip and the ambo sped away, Kirk punched McCoy playfully on the arm.

“Great first call right!”

“For you maybe” Leonard grumbled.

“Common tell me you don’t love a good bone-chilling-near-death rescue like that.”

“I’d prefer bit calmer sea I have to say kid.”

“A Coast Guard man who doesn’t like the sea! You’ll have to tell me about it later; how about tomorrow night?” Kirk yelled, not giving Leonard a chance to reply.

After debriefing with Pike, Leonard sat down to a cup of coffee and began working on the incident report when the next call came in. This time via cell phone.

“Some kid out water skiing at the dead of night smashed into a piling and is hurt pretty bad,” Uhura called out.

“McCoy we’ll defiantly need you on this one- go with Sulu in the chopper and take Chekov along,” Pike ordered.

****

 

Sulu started up the chopper and headed for the waterway; Leonard tried not to look down at the churning bay beneath.

“Is ziss your first air rezcue?” Chekov asked McCoy.

“I’ve done one once before, but I’ve got to say heights aren’t my forte”

“Ez real easy, ve just lower ze basket and load him on, and you just keep him alive ztill ve get to ze hospital.”

“Easier said than done,” McCoy laughed.

Sulu soon spotted the victim and brought the chopper to a hover about 50 feet above the water. Leonard tried to act calm and collected as he helped lower Chekov with the basket out of the safety of the chopper. The water skier was at least smart enough to be wearing a life vest and floated, moaning while bobbing in the water.

“Keep his neck steady Chekov,” Leonard yelled from the chopper.

After some difficult maneuvering, Chekov managed to secure the kid in the basket and Leonard helped pull both of them back up into the chopper. Leonard then proceeded to make sure the boys’ injuries were stabilized and wrapped him in a blanket. However, Leonard realized that the boy had lost consciousness and upon closer examination realized one of his pupils had blown.

“Shit. How long till you can get me to the hospital Sulu?” McCoy barked.

“20 minuets at least. Why?”

“One of his pupils is blown-- his brain is bleeding and he doesn’t have 20 minuets.”

“b`lyad'!. Ez zehr anything you can do?” Chekov inquired.

“He needs brain surgery to relieve the intracranial pressure. I know how to do the procedure since I’m taking med school classes as a part time student but I’m sure as hell not a certified doctor yet,” McCoy barked.

“And he’ll die without it?” Sulu asked.

“Yea, I’m 90% sure he probably won’t make it another 20 minuets.”

“Do it. I’ll take the fall if necessary and I’m sure we’ll get some shit but hell- if there’s something we can do.”

 

“Grab me that drill Chekov, and keep his head steady.” Leonard commanded.

Leonard drilled into the skull slowly and felt Chekov wince as blood shot out of the hole Leonard had drilled. As the blood finished draining Leonard prayed that the boy would open his eyes and that he hadn’t royally fucked up. After what seemed like an eternity, which in reality was only 30 seconds, the boy opened his eyes and blinked. All three sighed with immense relief.

 

As the chopper landed on the helipad of the hospital roof, the doctors that came out to meet the chopper looked incredulously at Leonard, but said nothing.

Pike was waiting when the chopper landed back at base, “that was a ballsy move McCoy. Performing unlicensed surgery on a helicopter. Hospital says you probably saved that kids life though, so you’ll get off easy this time- but be careful in the future!”

“Holy crap Leonard!” Kirk exclaimed as Leo walked in.

“Did I hear right? Did you really cut someone up in the chopper? On your first day!”

“Yea not the first day I was hoping for either kid.”

“I think this deserves a nickname…what about sawbones? Bones for short?” Kirk quipped.

“Ensign Kirk please keep the drama to a minimum,” Pike commanded.

 

The rest of the night was quite uneventful for the crew. A few patrols around the bay and a drunk boater, but nothing compared to the last two calls.

“All right men, it’s 0700 hours, shift’s over, dismissed,” Pike commanded.

Leonard walked with Kirk back out to the parking lot after changing out, sighing heavily after a grueling shift.

“So Bones- you still up for a drink tomorrow?”

“I don’t know if I was ever up for a drink” Leonard quipped.

“Oh you know you want to. Plus I need to hear about your mysterious past- and I bet you’re not doing anything better.”

“Alright” Leonard sighed. “Don’t know if I can take it here if every shift’s gonna be like this.”

“Don’t worry Bonesy—you’ll get used to it,” Kirk yelled as he hopped into his obnoxiously colored convertible.

Leonard watched as he sped off around the corner. Turning back to look at the sunrise sparkling on the San Francisco Bay, Leonard felt justified that his choice to move to California may have actually have been a good one.

TBC


	2. Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fluffly bar scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter :)

Chapter Two: Sunshine

[800 hours]

            The incessant knocking woke Leonard with a start. “God who the hell could it be at this hour of the morning?” Leonard grumbled.

“I’ve only lived here for two weeks; couldn’t have managed to piss of the landlady yet.”

Leonard threw open the door to reveal Jim Kirk standing on his doorstep, with a huge grin on his face and tousled blond hair.

“I thought we were up for drinks _tonight_ , and unless I’m mistaken it’s only eight in the morning!” Leonard stated.

“Yea, we are having drinks tonight- but I figured you also need to see the city. You can’t live in San Francisco without ever having seen all the sights!”

“You really couldn’t have waited to at least ten?” Leo smirked.

“Come on- I’ve got the whole day planned.” Jim replied dragging a half dressed Leonard from his apartment.

 

            For hours on end Jim dragged Leonard throughout San Francisco, from the Golden Gate Bridge to fisherman’s Warf. “Jeez kid. Where do you get all this energy from? And can I have some?” Leonard laughed after their fourth museum.

“Fine. We can stop for lunch.” Jim laughed.

“I mean how do you even know the city so well? You’re not from here are you?” Leonard asked.

“I grew up in Iowa. But I had to get out- so I came here five years ago and walked into the CAL state coast guard academy.”

“What were you in such a hurry to get away from in Iowa?”

“The usual. Family.” Kirk replied evasively. Leonard raised his eyebrows but didn’t push the topic.

“But more about _you_ Bones—why did you leave the South?” Kirk enquired.

“The usual. Relationship went south.”

“Give me the scoop” Jim replied with eager eyes.

“Just wasn’t gonna work. Jocelyn realized I wasn’t the man she married after I decided to leave my perfectly good medic job to be in the coast guard. After we divorced she practically sued me out of the state and took custody of my little girl.”

“Geez I had no idea. That’s rough” Kirk replied hastily.

“What’s her name? Your daughter?”

“Johanna. She’s my little darlin’, but the wife won’t have any of it.” Leonard replied with a sniff of emotion.

Jim raised his glass, “To messed up families.”

“Indeed. To messed up families.” Leonard replied, clinking his glass.

 

            As late afternoon fell, Leonard piped up asking “Are we ever gonna get that drink?”

“Yea, I’ve got just the place in mind.” Jim replied grinning.

Kirk led the way into a quaint bar just off the bay with a dark yet homey interior. “Don’t worry Bones I won’t get you _too_ drunk, we do have a shift tomorrow morning,” Jim smirked.

“Trust me kid, I can hold my own pretty well,” Leonard laughed as he ordered a glass of bourbon.

As the night progressed Leonard decided to push a little and bring up Jim’s family. “So you know my story—why don’t you tell me yours kid?”

“Well I suppose I owe you an explanation,” Jim sighed. “I had to get the hell out of Iowa because there were too many scars. My father was in the coast guard in Maryland, when I was young. He’s what inspired me to join really. A hurricane blew through town when I was only a kid, and my dad was working. They didn’t have any intentions of going out in the storm but a call came in from a stranded boat that was taking on water. So of course my father selflessly goes out to save these idiots out boating in a hurricane. He managed to get out to the boat and help them start their engine and direct them to the closet marina, but he lost his life doing so. Swept off to sea. No body even for a funeral. My mom was crushed afterwards of course, and for the next fifteen years she drowned her sorrows in men and booze. I was too painful to look at because I reminded her of him. So I came to California. Where there are no hurricanes.”

“That’s a rough way to grow up, have another drink kid,” Leonard replied while clapping Jim on the back.

“Hey I’m sure you’re not _that_ much older than me old man,” Kirk laughed.

 

            After another round of drinks Jim turned and looked Leonard deeply in the eyes. “You know I’ve never told anyone about my childhood before.”

“I won’t tell if you don’t tell about my ex” Leonard joked.

“Sure, but thanks though. _Really_.” Jim replied quietly.

After an awkward silence Leonard found himself particularly close to Jim’s face. Looking up, Leonard realized Jim’s lips had just brushed his.

“Oh, sorry,” Leonard mumbled and jerked his head away.

“Yea. I should probably head out. We’ve got a shift tomorrow.” Jim replied hastily.

“Yea, same. Hey- thanks for today though. It’s a great city.” Leonard replied.

“Yea, It was my pleasure,” Jim smiled, looking back at Leonard as he walked out of the darkened bar.


	3. Abandon Ship

Chapter Three: Abandon Ship

 

[0700 hours]

         “We’re gonna be late Jim!” Leonard sighed while tapping his fingers on the side of the obnoxiously red convertible.

“I didn’t anticipate all this traffic. I forgot it was a holiday weekend.”

“I should have just driven myself in,” Leonard mumbled.

“Common man I can’t let you drive that rusty terrible excuse for a truck. The thing doesn’t even have air bags!”

“Since when have you been so concerned about safety?” Leonard laughed.

“Since I started dating your ass!” Jim exclaimed.

Awkward silence followed and Leonard quietly asked, “So we’re dating now?”

“Well, I mean, I thought…if you’re ok with that?” Jim stammered awkwardly.

“No need to get all sappy about it” Leonard answered gruffly.

At that moment, they pulled into the Coast Guard station. Jim hopped out of the car grabbing his bag.

“So that was a yes then?” Jim said, grinning while running towards the station.

“Yea, whatever.” Leonard replied with a slight smile.

 

          “Ensign Kirk and McCoy- you’re five minuets late for shift.” Pike stated.

“Sorry sir. Forgot about the traffic this morning.” Jim replied.

“Uhura’s already had a call about a supposedly abandoned sailboat floating around in the bay-- Ensign Kirk you’ll assist Spock on this one. McCoy- go along just to be safe, someone could be injured aboard.”

“Yes sir” The two replied in unison. They ran down the dock and jumped onto the _Galileo_ , piloted by Spock.

“I will inform you about the situation as we go,” Spock stated, pulling away from the dock.

“A local fisherman spotted a sailboat by the name of _Easy Breeze_ floating in the bay this morning. A sailboat by that name was set to arrive back in port several months ago after a loop around the Great Arc. I suspect this may be the missing boat. If it’s abandoned we’ll tow it in.”

“What do you think happened?” Jim asked eagerly.

“Any number of things. Guessing would just be speculation.” Spock stated.

As the _Galileo_ churned across the bay, the abandoned boat was spotted bobbing in the distance.

“Looks like she’s demasted” Leonard stated.

“Yea, she sure isn’t in good shape,” Jim commented looking with the binoculars.

“Maybe the captain was lost at sea and the boat’s just drifting in now.” Leonard speculated.

“There is no one at the helm. Ensign Kirk, try to hail the vessel on channel 16.” Spock stated.

Jim picked up the mic; “Sailing vessel _Island Breeze_ , this is the US Coast Guard boat to your stern, please respond.”

A minuet or so passed while the crew waited.

Jim picked up the mic and hailed again, “Sailing vessel _Island Breeze_ , this is the US Coast Guard please respond, over.”

“No response. Let’s raft up beside her and inspect the vessel.” Spock stated.

After pulling up to the boat, Spock threw out the anchor to keep their position.

“Kirk with me- we are going to board.”

“Yessir,” Kirk stated as they climbed aboard the eerily empty vessel.

Several minuets passed as Leonard stayed motionless waiting for a call. Suddenly, Jim emerged from below decks and ran to the back of the vessel and proceeded to vomit off the back.

“What the hell Jim? What is it?” Leonard called out.

Jim was to busy puking to respond. Spock emerged from below decks, still with a calm demeanor.

“We won’t be needing your services on this one McCoy. It is too late.” Spock stated.

“You mean there’s a body down there?” Leonard inquired.

Jim stopped spewing for a moment to address Leonard, “Not just any body. Full out mummified. Like he died at the damn chart table and he’s been there ever since.”

“Yes, it appears the pilot has been dead for some time now. I surmise the salty conditions were just right to preserve the body in a mummified state.” Spock stated.

“What a terrible way to go, all alone out on the ocean and no one finds you for months.” Leonard sighed.

“Indeed, it is an unfortunate situation, but we must proceed. Ensign Kirk, please pull yourself together. McCoy, remove the body and have the coroner meet us back at the station. We will tow _Island Breeze_ back to the salvage yard.” Spock stated matter-o-factly.

                As the crew returned to dock, Pike came out with the coroner to meet the body.

“I heard about the call; that’s a rough thing to see.” Pike stated. “If anyone wants to take a break, just let me know.”

“Hey, you ok Jim?” Leonard asked.

“Yea. Just kinda grossed out at first. But that poor guy, he just wanted to spend his days out sailing and he ends up a mummy three years later!” Kirk exclaimed.

“Well, I suppose he died doing what he loved- I’ve heard lots of old salts say they’d be happy to die going down with their ship.” Leonard replied, as the two walked back up to the station.

“I suppose. But man, that’s gotta suck for his family.”

 

[1400 hours]

               There was relative peace around the station, as the glass dropped and a heavy fog moved in over the bay.

With a sharp crackle, Uhura’s radio called out: “Coast Guard, Coast Guard, this is _Sun Dancer_ , we are taking on water, I repeat, we are taking on water.”

“ _Sun Dancer_ , we have your coordinates on AIS, how many people are on board? Over.” Uhura replied.

“Just two of us,” the radio crackled.

“Please make sure everyone puts on a lifejacket. Are there any injuries? Over.”

“No, just please hurry, the hole in the hull is getting larger!” the boat owner wailed.

“Alright, Spock, Sulu, Kirk, and McCoy- take the _Enterprise_ and go get them.” Pike commanded.

Sulu revved the engines as the four jumped aboard, speeding off towards the sinking ship.

“She’s up one of these creeks over here,” Sulu pointed.

As the Enterprise approached the distressed _Sun Dancer_ , it became evident how dire her situation was.

“The cockpit appears at least half submerged. It is too late to salvage this ship.” Spock stated.

“Right- so we should try to harness the victims and pull them aboard,” Sulu nodded in agreement.

An older woman and her husband appeared, clutching the mast for dear life.

“The guy looks like he has a head wound Bones.” Kirk said.

“Yea- it’s possible he could have a serious head wound, he should be back boarded.”

“Kirk, get in with me and we will swim a backboard over. Once the man is secured, Sulu will pull him aboard.” Spock commanded.

Spock and Kirk swam over to the _Sun Dancer_ and maneuvered the man onto the backboard.

“Ma’am can you please grab hold of Ensign Kirk and we will escort you both onto the cutter.” Spock stated.

“Wait no,” the woman called out, backing away from Jim.

“You have to tow us to the nearest marina so we can be hauled out before the boat sinks! I’m not leaving!”

“Ma’am unfortunately the damage is too severe, the boat is going to completely submerge in less than ten minuets.”

“No, you don’t understand—this boat is our home. It has all our possessions and everything on it. We gave up everything to be together and have this boat!”

“It is too late!” Kirk called out. “Don’t risk your life here! I’m sure your husband would be much happier that he only lost his boat and not his wife!”

               At that moment, Leonard and Sulu finally managed to hoist the husband on board.

“Alright, he’s stable. I just need to pack the head wound.”

“What’s taking them so long to get the woman?” Sulu asked.

“Dunno, it looks like she’s resisting,” Leonard replied.

“I’ll radio them. Spock, do you need assistance?” Sulu called over on the radio.

“The situation is rather precarious. The woman refuses to leave the boat. She’d rather go down with the ship than loose it.”

The _Sun Dancer_ tipped precariously and dumped Kirk and the woman into the water.

“Dammit, she’s capsizing!” Leonard called.

Kirk and Spock continued to attempt to grab the woman yet she continued to evade them.

“Wait- I can help. Give me a harness Sulu- I can tranquilize her so she’ll stop flailing.” Leonard suggested.

“Yea that’s a little against regulation, but she’s going to get tired and drown here soon, so I guess it’s our only option. Go ahead.” Sulu responded.

Leonard braced himself in the cold water as he swam over to Kirk.

“I’ve got a tranquilizer- if you can grab her for just a second I can stick her.”

In a combined effort, the two managed to tranquilize the woman and pull her back to the _Enterprise_. As the _Enterprise_ pulled away, the woman laid on the deck sobbing, as the sea engulfed the _Sun Dancer_.

 

[1700 hours]

              “Phew. That was quite a day!” Jim said, slinging his stuff into the convertible.

“Yea tell me about it, that last woman was crazy!” Leonard replied.

“Yea, maybe. But she’s like the man from earlier, only she didn’t get her wish to go down with her ship.”

“True. I don’t know what I’d do in that situation. That boat was her life.”

“Hey- I’d go down with a ship to save you Bonesy.” Kirk quipped. 

“Let’s hope it never comes to that, kid.” Leonard laughed as they pulled out of the lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more coast guard life! I will try to get around to posting the next chapter soon.


	4. Tough Calls

Chapter Four: Tough Calls

 

[1300 hours]

Leonard always felt a pit in his stomach looking out and seeing old half sunken ships. Ships that were no longer salvageable; now only used as navigational marks. It makes him think of lost ambitions; adventures that will never be had. Despite his hatred of the sea, he admires the people that love the sea. Like Jim Kirk.

Leonard snaps away from his thoughts as Chekov pokes his back. The wind blows through his curly hair as the Coast Guard cutter jumps through the waves.

“Ve’re almozt zhere,” he states.

“Right, lemmie grab my kit.” Leonard jumped down to the stern as the cutter pulled up behind the small motor vessel.

Sulu and Chekov helped raft the two boats together as Leonard jumped onto the back of the motorboat. An older man motioned Leonard below decks, where his wife lay.

“I think she’s having a heart attack!” he stated, wringing his hands.

“What symptoms are you havin’ ma’am?”

“My chest is tight and it feels funny. I didn’t want to be a bother really; we could have waited until we got back into port.”

Leonard frowned while looking at the heart monitor.

“Ma’am if you could, please chew this aspirin,” Leonard stated as he pulled some out of his kit.

He had a knot in his stomach because he knew this poor woman was indeed having a heart attack. Considering how long it had taken them to get there, the prognosis was not good.

“Chekov get the stretcher down here! We need to get a move on,” Leonard yelled.

As they loaded the woman onto the cutter, Leonard looked back to see the husband’s face, full of terror. Alone on his boat; watching his wife speeding away. As Leonard worked to stabilize her, he looked down noticing her obvious fear.

Grasping her hand, he asked, “I never got your name ma’am.”

“It’s Sally; and you’re a fine young doctor,” she stated, almost in a whisper.

“Nice of you to say ma’am, but I’m not quite a doc yet, only a paramedic. Don’t worry though, you’re in good hands.”

“I’m sure I am,” she laughed.

“My husband and I love cruising in the bay. He just recovered from cancer you know; so we can finally travel again.”

“That’s great. Do you have any favorite boating destinations?” Leonard asked, trying to keep her talking.

“We like taking our little boat down to the bay to watch the sea lions on Sundays,” she smiled.

Leonard grinned back at her when with out warning, her hand went limp and the EKG flat lined.

“Fuck.” Leonard yelled.

“Iz everything ok?” Chekov yelled above the churn of the sea.

“Nope. She’s flat lining.” Leonard began CPR, whispering “common Sally. You’ve got this.”

Leonard pushed epinephrine and continued CPR; but to no avail.

Chekov came below and rested his hand on Leonard’s shoulder; “I think she’s gone zir.”

Leonard ignored Chekov while biting back tears. “I’ve never lost anyone in my job working for the Coast Guard yet you know. I don’t want her to be my first.”

“Zhere iz nothing more you can do, I’m zorry Leonard.”

Leonard pulled back and stared at her lifeless body. He thought how Sally had lost out on all her future ambitions, cruising with her husband. As the cutter pulled into the dock, Leonard stepped away from Sally’s lifeless form and stomped back to the station fuming. He hated losing patients. Most of the rest of the crew was out on a call, so Leonard sat alone, staring at the mound of paper work in front of him.

 

[1600 hours]

Leonard was still angry about losing his last patient when the next call came in. He trudged down the dock to the cutter along with Kirk and Spock.

“Hey, I heard about your last call- you need to talk about it?” Kirk asked.

Leonard brushed him off as he angrily slammed his med kit into the boat.

“What’s this call about anyways?” Leonard asked in a cold tone.

“There have been reports of a whale coming too close inland. We have been asked to alert boaters and assist until the wildlife service arrives.” Spock answered.

“What the hell do they need a medic for?”

“The whale I presume. Your knowledge of mammalian anatomy may be useful.” Spock replied.

“Dammit, I’m a doctor not a veterinarian!” Leonard exclaimed.

Kirk laughed, “Well they must be pretty desperate on this one to ask for a doc!”

As the cutter slowed into the bay, the problem soon became evident. A large humpback whale was spraying water from its blowhole in the middle of the harbor.

“There are boats everywhere- we’ve gotta set up some kind of perimeter,” Kirk yelled.

Spock turned the flashing lights on and guided the cutter around the whale. He created a sort of halo in the water around the distressed animal.

“How the hell are we gonna get it out of here?” Kirk asked.

“Protocol dictates we wait until Fish and Wildlife arrive.” Spock answered.

“I think I read that whales can crush themselves if they get into shallow water.” Leonard contributed.

“Yea, Fish and Wildlife should be out here soon to help tow it back out to sea.” Kirk replied.

At that moment, the whale shifted, sending large waves crashing into the Coast Guard Cutter. Kirk, who hadn’t been holding on to anything, went flying off the boat into the cold Pacific water.

Leonard panicked for an instant yelling, “quick Spock- Kirk’s overboard.”

“Keep an eye on him, don’t let him float too far away. I will hold our position here if you can manage to throw him a rescue line.”

Leonard was wracked with worry; he hadn’t seen Jim come up since he went over. For a moment, he contemplated jumping over himself. But reason kept him aboard, knowing he’d be more help to Jim in the boat than out. Yet, before Leonard even had a chance to pull the lifelines out, Kirk managed to haul himself back on board.

“Shit. Are you ok?” Leonard yelled, running to the stern pulling Kirk up.

“You worry too much old man- I was just stupid, not harnessed in.”

“Look at me, let me check your pupils--”

“I was never unconscious Bones, don’t worry.”

Spock turned out of the pilothouse, “Glad to have you back aboard Ensign Kirk. Fish and Wildlife has arrived. We need to spray the blowhole with water and help pull her out to sea.”

About two hours had passed as they finally towed the stranded whale back out to open water. Leonard couldn’t help but smile as the whale lifted its fins and blew a spout of water into the air.

“That was a wild one,” Kirk grinned at Leonard.

“Yea. Sure was. Helped make up at little for my last call.”

“Hey, you wanna go somewhere after shift?” Kirk asked.

“Yea I’ve got just the place in mind actually,” Leonard replied.

 

[1930 hours]

“Where are we going Bones?” Kirk looked over questionably at Leonard who was at the wheel.

“Down to the bay, to watch the sea lions.”

“For real? Didn’t take you for much of an animal person.”

“Earlier today, I lost a patient, her name was Sally. She and her husband’s favorite spot was sea lion watching in the bay.”

As the two walked down the boardwalk with the sun setting, Leonard grabbed Jim’s hand.

“You know you scared me out there today kid.”

“Awe common, it was fine Bones.”

“I can’t help but worry about you darlin’—with all your crazy antics.”

“Darlin’? That’s adorable Bonsey.”

“Oh hush.” Leonard replied turning back to look into the sunset.


	5. The Calm Before the Storm

Chapter Five: The Calm Before the Storm

 

[0200 hours]

Despite the fact it was two in the morning, Leonard was awake. It had suddenly hit him that he had essentially moved in with Jim.

“Well Shit,” Leonard said out loud.

“Mrrhh, what?” Kirk mumbled sleepily next to him.

“We’re like an old married couple. I freaking live with you now.” Leonard stated.

“ ‘cept were not old Bonesy. And yes, please sell your place it’ll be cheaper if you just move in with me.” Kirk stated matter-o-factly and rolled over and fell back to sleep.

And that’s how Leonard ended up moving in with Jim Kirk. Despite the fact he had only known Jim for almost a year now.

 

[0800 hours]

“I can’t stand these mornin’ shifts,” Scotty grumbled while nursing his large coffee mug.

“Well sunshine over here can’t get enough of em’.” Leonard replied motioning to Jim who was bouncing all over the station.

Uhura’s voice rang over the loudspeaker, “McCoy, Kirk, Spock, and Chekov, please report to the _Galileo_. Reported shark attack.”

Leonard grabbed his medkit and images of dismembered bodies floated across his imagination as he imagined a Jaws like scene waiting for them.

“Shark attack huh?” Leonard asked Spock as the small rescue boat bounced across the bay.

“Report states that a surfer was attacked about fifteen minuets ago, but no indication of his status.” Spock replied.

“These damn kids now a days, doin’ dangerous shit.” Leonard grumbled while looking pointedly at Kirk.

Soon the _Galileo_ reached the given coordinates to find a small dingy accompanying a bloodied surfboard. As Chekov assisted in rafting up to the dingy, Leonard asked the man piloting the dingy about the status of the victim.

“I just saw a surfer flying along one minute, and the next, he was gone. I thought he’d just wiped out at first but then I saw the blood, so I came over to help. He’s laying on the board but I was afraid to move him and all because that shark hasn’t given up yet.” The man replied.

“The shark is zircling zem sir,” Chekov piped up.

“I need him back boarded asap- he’s lost a lot of blood.” Leonard stated.

Spock and Kirk climbed down to the stern of the _Galileo_ with the backboard and tried to angle the boat closer to the injured surfer. Leonard held his breath as Kirk and Spock leaned precariously over the water. At that moment, the shark decided to take another go at his prey and shot up from the water under the surfboard. Spock, Kirk, and the surfer tumbled into the shark-infested water.

“Aye-yei” Chekov yelled, throwing the safety line overboard for Kirk and Spock to catch.

Kirk had managed to angle the surfer onto the stern of the _Galileo_ when Kirk yelled. Leonard and Chekov yanked their crewmates from the water in the lick of time as a jaw snapped behind them.

“Did he get you Jim?” Leonard asked with concern.

“Just nicked my leg; focus on the surfer now, I’ll live, but I don’t know about him.”

Leonard ripped the wetsuit from the surfer’s mangled leg and made a tourniquet.

“Femoral artery is nicked, that’s why there’s so much blood.”

Leonard groped around for the artery in the bloody mess until he grabbed it.

“Hand me that clamp over there Chekov.”

As Leonard clamped the artery he spared a moment of his attention for Jim.

“Fuck kid, you sure that’s just a scratch? You’re gonna need stitches, here put pressure on that.” Leonard stated while throwing him a gauze pack.

“Yea, yea, it’s fine. Just needs a Band-Aid.”

“Band-Aid my ass,” Leonard grumbled while running an IV into the surfer.

Soon the _Galileo_ sped into dock and an ambulance stood waiting.

“Jim you should go with them, you need stitches.”

“Awe but Bones his tooth just caught me a little, it’s nothing really.”

Leonard responded with his stern face as Jim winced standing up. Leonard put a hand under Jim’s arm and helped him limp to the ambulance.

“Sir, may I accompany Kirk to the hospital?” Leonard asked Pike.

“Fraid’ not McCoy- we need all hands on deck today, short staff and all.”

“I’m sure I’ll live without you Bonsey,” Jim smiled through a wince.

“Alright. Just take it easy darlin’.’”

 

[1500 hours]

“McCoy, Spock, Scotty, and Sulu—in my briefing room,” Pike commanded.

The four men lined up in Pike’s office; standing in the corner were four DEA officers clad in bulletproof vests.

“The DEA has received reports that a motor vessel is smuggling in a large amount of illegal recreational drugs into the Bay today. I want you to cooperate fully with these officers and work with them to conduct a successful drug boat raid. I’ll let them brief you on it.”

“Yessir.”

“We’ve been tracking this organization for several months now,” an officer began, “and we have intel that a newly manufactured fountain motor boat will be smuggling in a significant amount of cocaine this evening.”

“We will be conducting the actual raid, so you guys don’t need to worry about that—just help us pursue the vessel and detain the individuals responsible. It is imperative this boat does not reach shore. There will be more members of this organization on land, and it’s unlikely we’ll be able to seize the drugs.”

Leonard nodded in unison with the others; he bet Jim was going to complain later about missing out on all the action.

For the rest of the afternoon the DEA spent time preparing Spock, Scotty, Sulu, and McCoy for what would happen during the drug bust.

The _Enterprise_ had been equipped with a small makeshift holding cell where the drug runners would hopefully be held. Sulu was to pilot the _Enterprise_ and covertly as possible sneak up on the drug boat emerging from the darkness. Spock and Scotty would be wearing bulletproof vests and attempt to secure the _Enterprise_ to the drug boat. The DEA agents would board the vessel and take the prisoners. Leonard was there for if shit went sideways and someone got shot. The sneaky boarding of the drug boat sounded a lot like an old timey pirate robbery to Leonard.

 

[2300 hours]

The _Enterprise_ moved stealthily through the water as the radar picked up the target vessel one nautical mile out. The lead DEA officer gave the signal to douse the lights and cut the engines. For Leonard, who was crouched in the cabin looking out, it seemed like an eternity until the infamous drug boat came into view. Running without lights, it looked like a ghost ship speeding by.

Suddenly, the Enterprise lit up and the DEA officer called out over the loud speaker for the vessel to stop. As anticipated, the drug boat began speeding away.

“Aye, there she goes, but she’s no match for the Enterprise,” Scotty laughed.

Sulu slammed the boat into full forward and easily overtook the drug boat in no less than 30 seconds.

Shots were fired as Spock and Scotty attempted to wrangle the boat in place. After a significant amount of gunfire and the sound of the boat being boarded by the DEA, Leonard grabbed his medkit, waiting for casualties.

“McCoy- Officer Bradshaw’s been hit somewhere,” Spock yelled.

Spock brought the officer down to the makeshift medbay in a fireman's carry.

“Where’s he hit?”

“Unknown. They are bringing the prisoners down to the holding cell now.”

Leonard focused on his patient as he stripped off the officer’s uniform attempting to find the bullet hole. Luckily, the bullet seemed only to have grazed his shoulder and Leonard compressed the wound. At the same time several of the officers brought down one of the smugglers who had been shot several times in the chest.

Leonard laid the smuggler down next to Bradshaw who spat at him.

“Keep it civil,” Leonard huffed.

The smuggler was in bad condition with a collapsed lung and internal bleeding. It was obvious this was the smuggler who had shot Bradshaw—many of the DEA agents, including Bradshaw, were glaring angrily at Leonard, as if angry at him for doing his job.

“Hey, make sure Bradshaw is alright first.” One of the officers yelled as the _Enterprise_ began speeding to shore.

“He’s stable, he’ll need to go to the hospital for wound debridement but he’ll live. Can’t say the same for this guy,” Leonard shot back.

At that moment, the smuggler regained consciousness and grabbed Leonard by the neck, choking him. Leonard scrambled and the DEA officers rushed to pull his fingers from Leonard’s neck. But by the time they grabbed him, the smuggler’s grip slackened and he fell back, dead.

Leonard was shaken for only a moment as he began CPR; which he knew was almost futile at this point. As the _Enterprise_ pulled into dock, and Leonard helped the paramedics load officer Bradshaw onto the gurney, the coroner boarded to collect the smuggler.

All in all, the raid had been a success, but Leonard couldn’t help feeling empty. People clapped him on the back as he walked back to the station; he looked up to see Jim waiting for him.

“Jeez Bones! You’re covered in blood!”

Leonard looked down, just now realizing how spattered he looked.

“Yea, it was rough out there.”

“I heard what happened from Scotty, how that guy almost strangled you.”

“Not real hard though, I’m fine. Just need some time to process it all.”

 

[0200 hours]

After Leonard had showered and changed out, he walked out the convertible with Jim. Leonard remained silent as Jim pulled out of the parking lot.

“Where are we goin’ Jim, this isn’t the way home.”

“You’ll see.”

Jim pulled over to the curb and led Leonard out of the car onto the now vacant and dark pier of fisherman’s wharf.

“Jim, I’m not up for much tonight, I’m beat.”

“Come on,” Jim smiled, leading Leonard out to the end of the pier where the two looked out at dawn over San Francisco Bay.

Leonard looked over at Jim who had dropped to one knee, holding a small box.

“Fuck Jim,” Leonard said breathlessly.

“Leonard Bones Horatio McCoy, will you shut that dirty mouth of yours and marry me?”

“But Jim—We’ve only just moved in together.”

“You know this job Leo. I almost got my leg chewed off by a shark today- you almost got strangled by a drug runner. Everyday could be our last so why the hell not enjoy it!?”

“Well fuck. How can I say no to that darlin’.”

The two sat together wordlessly on the deserted wharf until sunrise.

 

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops that got more fluffy than intended


	6. The Storm

“The Storm”

 

[0100 hours]

Leonard McCoy found himself awake due to an irritating shaking sensation.

“Jim! Cut it out,” Leonard yelled sleepily while kicking Jim.

“It’s not me Bones,” Kirk mumbled in reply.

At that moment a glass slid off the bed stand and shattered on the floor, brining Jim and Bones fully into consciousness.

“Was that an earthquake?” Leonard inquired.

“I think so- lemmie check the news,” Kirk replied flipping on the TV.

Sure enough, the newscaster recited, “breaking news: there has been an underwater earthquake offshore of the San Francisco Bay area. Currently, seismologists are stating it was a 6.1 on the Richter scale. We will be coming to you with updates on damage reports.”

Kirk switched off the TV and looked at Leonard. They both knew this kind of offshore earthquake had huge consequences, but hours later.

“We’ve got a small tsunami heading for us now.” Leonard breathed.

Sure enough, not a minute later, both their phones rang, calling them into the station.

 

[0230 hours]

“I’ve called in both B shift and C shift for this tsunami.” Pike stated.

“We all know this is the most dangerous part of the earthquake. We have to help with the evacuation of people closest to the shore line, and warn mariners of the impending surge. Report to your shift leaders to find out which group you’ll be patrolling with. Current reports have the first waves coming in around 0900 hours, so hopefully that should give us enough time for prep. Dismissed.”

Spock motioned their shift into a corner of the station to give out assignments. “C shift will be taking the emergent calls from stranded vessels out on the Bay once the waves start. We are in charge of shore duty. That means making sure everyone is evacuated from at least two miles from the shore line. Once the water goes out we are going to have to take shelter to ride out the waves. Then we go back and look for victims. Be prepared for a long shift.”

 

“Certainly don’t get these down South,” Bones quipped at Kirk.

Per usual Kirk was grinning ear to ear.

“Freaking adrenaline junky,” Bones shoved Kirk.

Kirk helped Bones load up his portable emergency med kit and they joined the rest of their shift to canvas their assigned area. They joined the authorities knocking on doors and boats near the shoreline, urging people to evacuate.

 

“Shit’s gonna get crazy here in a couple hours,” Kirk stated, as they started walking down the marina dock to knock on the next boat.

“Phone lines will jam; people will be freaking out everywhere. Then a few huge 25 foot waves will come crashing over a couple miles of shoreline. Then they’ll be cleaning up for weeks.”

“And to think you came out here cause there were no hurricanes,” Bones replied.

 

“Help,” an old woman cried out to Jim and Bones from the end of the dock.

“Do you need assistance ma’am?” Bones asked.

“My husband! He was unloading some things from the boat to leave when he fell in! I can’t find him.”

Kirk and Bones immediately crouched down, combing the water with their eyes.

“Where did he fall in?”

“Just behind the boat!”

Without warning Kirk jumped in, disappearing beneath the waves to look.

“Fuck, Jim!” Bones yelled, laying down on the dock to watch Kirk.

After a moment or two, Kirk swam back to the surface pulling an elderly man with him. Pulling them both out of the water, Leonard began CPR on the man. He soon regained consciousness, spitting water.

“Call for an ambulance, Jim.”

“I’m on it,” Kirk radioed in.

“I’m alright now,” the old man replied gruffly, “thank you so much for the help.”

“You still need to go to the hospital, you swallowed a lot of water-- and the water around here isn’t the cleanest. You could get an infection.” Leonard replied.

 

After sending the elderly couple away, Jim and Leonard continued on their sweep.

“You sure you don’t want to take a break? You’re soaked from recklessly jumping into the Bay,” Bones grumbled.

“Yea I do that a lot, don’t I? I’m okay though, plus we only have a couple more hours before we have to take shelter. Then everyone’s on their own for a while. All us first responders just wait for the waves to finish decimating the coast.”

“If you say so. Let’s keep goin’.”

 

[0900 hours]

B shift was huddled in the Inland Coast Guard station a few miles in from the shoreline, keeping cover while waiting for the waves to hit.

“We had a young lassie today tell us that she was going sailing today no matter the weather,” Scotty told the group.

“I can’t believe how crazy some people are. I had a couple kids who had no idea what a tsunami was,” Uhura replied.

“Alright crew! The next part is the hard part. Once NOAA gives us the go ahead we’re going back out there to do damage control from the shoreline. Although the waves are gone—this can still be the most dangerous part. There will be a lot of damage,” Pike announced.

“Be careful out there guys.”

 

“Kirk, McCoy, and Spock—take the _Galileo_ out with me. We’re going to be sweeping the shoreline closest to the wharf for victims pulled from the shore.” Pike called out once the all-clear came through.

Driving back to the station was like going through a war zone. Trees and powerlines scattered the streets, roofs were punctured with debris. Sirens blared as ambulances and fire trucks roamed the streets helping those that had not escaped the waves. Climbing into the _Galileo_ , the four scanned the rocky shores for signs of life as they slowly made their way up and down the bay. Coming up to the Channel Marina near the center of the bay, powerlines from the shore had fallen onto the beach and two people appeared tangled in the wreckage several feet from the shore.

“Fuck those wires are live,” Bones hissed as they approached the shore.

“Indeed. Due to their contact with the water it is highly inadvisable to go in,” Spock remarked.

Upon surveying the scene, one of the victims tangled in the wires appeared to be dead due to the severe electrical burns on his body. The other victim was barely conscious but waving to them from the water.

“Let’s throw a life-sling to her to see if we can pull her out.” Pike commanded.

Leaning over the rail of the boat, Pike threw the rescue line to the trapped woman.

“Don’t touch the wires ma’am!” Kirk yelled.

As they pulled in the rope, Pike lost his balance and plummeted into the treacherous debris. Leonard rushed to the bow as Kirk quickly hauled the woman aboard from the shallow water. Pike’s weight caused the wires to shift, and the rest of the powerlines came crashing down on him—his body convulsing beneath. Leonard wasn’t thinking. He was reacting. He was pulling himself into the water, about to plunge towards Pike when a strong hand gripped his back, pulling him back on board.

“You cannot risk your life to save Pike. It is likely he died instantly since those wires are carrying more than 1000 volts,” Spock said tersely.

“But we can’t do nothing! I can try to revive him—I can intubate and--”

“He’s right Leo,” Kirk replied, tears streaming down his face, “he’s gone.”

“No he’s our commanding officer—we’ve got to try,” Leonard struggled, as Kirk and Spock held onto him, keeping him on the boat.

“There’s nothing more we can do,” Spock said, “but you can still help the young woman.”

Leonard stopped struggling against Kirk and Spock as he stared down at Pike’s now lifeless floating body, the wires twitched and sparked against their latest victim. Through burning tears, Leonard turned to the young woman who was covered in electrical burns. His hands moved automatically, it was as if he was a machine. Leonard was reeling, Pike had just been standing next to him, barking orders and keeping his crew safe. It could easily have been anyone that slipped. But Leonard was too late, the fibers of Pike’s uniform had ripped through his fingers as he had attempted to grasp Pike and failed.

“You can’t save everyone,” Kirk whispered to him, as if reading his thoughts.

 

[1200 hours]

“We are here today to honor Captain Christopher Robin Pike, for his valiant efforts during last month’s tsunami. His entire crew acted courageously and ultimately saved the lives of more than 50 people under his guidance during the storm. Pike made the ultimate sacrifice during the rescue mission, and gave his life. Let us remember his bravery and continue to live his legacy of service and honor.”

Jim silently reached for Leonard’s hand. It had been a month but Leonard still felt guilty. He knew replaying the incident over and over wouldn’t help; but nothing had felt the same afterwards. Spock was now acting Captain of the station. Even though he seemed unfazed from the outside, Leonard noticed Spock even seemed a little off.

After the funeral, Kirk and McCoy went down to the waterfront to watch the sunset over the Bay, still clad in their Coast Guard dress uniforms.

“All life came from the sea you know,” Kirk remarked.

“Despite all your grumbling about how dark and dangerous the ocean is, it did create life.”

“And it takes lives too. Guess it’s only fit to end where it all started.” Bones replied.

Leonard and Jim sat silently until the sun set and the inky blackness of night brought a cold wind across the Inlet.

“I need a stiff drink kid,” Bones said breaking the silence.

“Yea me too. I’m sure I’ll regret it once I have to get up for our shift at 800 hours tomorrow morning though,” Kirk laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to add a little suffering! Sorry I haven't updated for a while.


End file.
